Forever Wild
by AustenLux
Summary: Kate and Chris had an older sister who wanted to get away from the hunting lifestyle. Now, more than twenty years later, her daughters have moved to Beacon Hills just as a new alpha is wreaking havoc on the town. They had no idea what was waiting for them in their new home, but now that they're here, Beacon Hills will never know what hit it.
1. Chapter 1

_They won't tell you fairytales_

 _Of how girls can be dangerous and still win._

 _They will only tell you stories_

 _Where girls are sweet and kind_

 _And reject all sin._

 _I guess to them_

 _It's a terrifying thought,_

 _A red riding hood_

 _Who knew exactly_

 _What she was doing_

 _When she invited the wild in._

 _-Nikita Gill_

* * *

Every day, eight hundred and thirty women die from pregnancy or childbirth related causes. No one ever blames the baby, but because my baby sister was born, I lost my mother.

We moved around a lot, growing up. Dad seemed to jump from job to job, leaving me to look after my two younger sisters and get us settled each time. We never heard anything from grandparents or aunts and uncles, and Dad's face would get all sad any time we asked about them, so after a while, I stopped asking. But I didn't stop looking.

I found them when we were living in Minnesota. I was sixteen, and halfway through high school. There wasn't much to do around there, so I had plenty of time on my hands. Lucy would watch Cameron, and once I had names, I started making phone calls. Turns out that Dad's parents died a long time ago, before I was even born. He didn't have any siblings, so that was a dead end. Mom, on the other hand, had a younger brother and sister that were currently living on the West Coast. They seemed to move around as much as we did.

I met my Aunt Kate around Christmas that year. The mall where we agreed to meet was full of Christmas decorations, so much so that it made my eyes water. The sparkling tinsel and garlands on the railings flickered and winked as the light reflected off their shiny surfaces. The giant Christmas tree in the center was an actual tree. One of my classmates lived on a tree farm and they had donated it. I was there when they cut it down too, it was pretty cool.

Cameron wanted to see Santa and that's where we were when she found us. Cameron had just told Santa what she wanted for Christmas and was giggling behind her hands while the mall workers dressed as elves took a picture. It was the cutest thing.

"Cute kid." Her voice was so familiar. It sounded almost exactly like my mother's. My hands suddenly started shaking as I turned, with involuntary tears forming in my eyes.

"A-are you Kate Argent?" I took a quiet, steadying breath to calm myself down. Show no fear. You can do this. You _need_ to do this. I looked up and saw how similar we looked. Same dirty blonde hair, same hazel-green eyes…

"I knew you were Grace's daughter the second I saw you." She grinned and pulled me into a hug. I laughed, startled, but hugged her back. She chuckled at my reaction, but held me close. I was amazed at how much hugging her felt like hugging my mom.

"Mallory?" Lucy's voice crept up behind us. "What's going on?" She eyed Kate warily. Cameron came bounding up then, jumping and landing with both feet right next to Lucy with a loud bang.

"Did you see me?" She grinned as she shook Lucy's jacket excitedly.

"We sure did! You did great!" I smiled, pulling Cameron over for a hug. "What'd you tell Santa?"

"I can't tell you! You'll just have to wait." Cameron scrunched up her nose. Kate smirked beside me.

"You're a sassy little squirt." She said, crouching down to look her in the eye. She smiled and reached forward to move a piece of hair out of Cameron's face. "You know, you remind me a lot of my niece, Allison. She's about your age and she just loves Christmas." Cameron beamed up at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy move slightly closer to our baby sister.

"Do we know you?" She glared suspiciously at Kate. Sighing, I moved into her line of sight.

"Lucy, this is Mom's younger sister. She's our aunt." I smiled brightly, my eyes flashing a warning at her to behave.

"We have an aunt?" Cameron's eyes went wide as saucers. "Awesome!"

"Oh, sorry." Lucy blushed. "Uh, hi. I'm Lucy."

"And I'm Cameron!" Cameron piped in.

"I'm Kate!" She pulled the two of them into a hug. She smiled mischievously. "What do you girls say we head over to the food court and stuff our faces? My treat."

Cameron cheered and ran over to the elevator. Lucy and I shared a smile. Kate had no idea what she was getting into.

* * *

Kate stayed in town for about a week before she had to head home, saying she had missed too many days at work and she better hurry if she still wanted a job. She wasn't entirely serious though. She was the most laid back yet energetic person I had ever met.

We stayed in touch, and things were good for a while. Then, Dad got a new job and we moved again. I didn't see Kate again for another four years, when we met the rest of the family and learned about the family business—hunting the supernatural.

Cameron was too young, but Lucy and I started training right away. We moved closer to Kate, and she, along with our Uncle Chris, began preparing us for this other side of the world that we knew nothing about. Between the rigorous training sessions, we began to experience things as a normal family. Holidays and weekends were the best, because we finally had a family bigger than the four of us.

The best part of this move was that we stayed put for almost two years. San Francisco was the best thing that had happened to us. Lucy graduated high school, Cameron made a few friends, and Dad was around more often. I even started taking college classes at a nearby campus. For the first time in years, we were all happy and everything was going right, which, I guess, is why everything went so horribly wrong a few weeks later.

Now, in the aftermath, we were getting ready to move again. But this time, Dad and Lucy wouldn't be coming with us.

As Kate drove away from San Francisco, Cameron cried into my shoulder, and I felt like the world was crumbling at my feet.


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to two in the morning by the time we got to the outskirts of Beacon Hills, our new home. Cameron fell asleep on my lap about an hour ago, despite Kate's loud music. After the sunset, everything passed by in a dark blur. There were hardly any city lights along the highway, except for the few pit-stops every fifty miles or so. My eyes were fighting to stay open by the time I saw a sign welcoming us to Beacon Hills.

We were driving through an industrial area, trying to figure out which road to take to get into town.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I teased Kate.

"Uh, yes I'm sure, Mallory. I haven't been away that long." She mocked my voice. I grinned and leaned my head back against the seat. Yawning, I reached and ran my fingers through my hair before sleepily looking out the window at our surroundings.

"This doesn't look very promising." I muttered.

"Hey! Backseat driver," Kate glared at me through the rear-view mirror. "you want to do something useful and figure out where we are?" I chuckled and looked through my phone for a gps.

"Okay, it looks like we're actually pretty close. Just turn right up ahead and then left at the light." I smirked, meeting Kate's eyes in the mirror. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You know you love me." I teased.

"Yeah, let's see if that's still true after we're done driving." She smirked and turned on the radio, effectively ending all conversation. A local station came over the speakers.

" _In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Beacon Hills_."

Kate scoffed, and changed the channel. I looked at her in confusion, but she shrugged it off. Before I could respond, a pop song started playing. I glanced down at my sleeping sister and smiled. It was a favorite of Cameron's and despite our best efforts, the song had grown on us too. Kate and I both found ourselves tapping and nodding to the beat.

About halfway through the song, Kate started glancing at her mirrors and turned down the volume.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I asked. Not much could rattle my aunt, but she was suddenly on edge.

"I'm not sure." She pursed her lips. "I feel like something's following us."

When she said something instead of someone, I sat up straighter in my seat. I put a protective arm around my sister and reached for the taser Dad had insisted I always keep with me.

Kate glanced behind us before slamming the brakes as a pickup truck sped into view in front of us. My seat belt tightened as the motion jerked my body forward. Cameron fell from my lap and sat bolt upright, sleep still in her eyes.

"What's going on?" She slurred. I heard Kate sigh in the front seat.

"Nice driving Kate. Nice." She muttered to herself. She sighed again and looked back at the two of us.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

I glanced over at my sister. She looked fine, but my heart still hadn't stopped beating like a freight train.

"We're good."

Kate nodded and leaned forward to check the front of the car. She jerked back in her seat as a loud clank came from the top of the car, followed by several smaller, similar sounds from the back of the roof to the front.

"Kate?" I asked quietly.

"W-what was that?" Cameron asked as she shrank into my side. Kate didn't answer either of us, instead reaching behind her for her shotgun, all the while looking warily above us.

Kate's window suddenly shattered, and a huge clawed hand grabbed her shoulder. I was frozen stiff, but Cameron screamed, grabbing onto me.

"No!" Kate screamed and struggled with whatever what holding her, fighting to stay in the car. She got a grip on her gun and pumped the barrel before shooting upward. I flinched as the thing roared.

Kate pushed open the passenger side door and rolled out onto the street. I watched worriedly out my window with my sister under my arm and my finger ready to pull the trigger of my taser at any moment.

"Come on!" She taunted, firing a shot into the air. "Come on!"

Cameron whimpered beside me and I ran a soothing hand down her arm. My heartbeat was back up to lightning speed and all I could hear was my own panicked breathing.

Kate glanced around her before coming and opening the trunk of the car.

"Kate?" I shifted to look at her over the seat.

"Stay in the car." Her face had turned to stone, a predatory, angry glint coming to her eyes. She pulled out a rifle from her stash of weapons before lifting the false bottom of the trunk to reveal the rest of her arsenal. My eyes widened as I saw the wooden box she took out, the one with a wolfsbane blossom burned onto the lid. She grabbed a flashlight and pulled the back door closed.

"What's happening?" Cameron turned to me, her eyes huge and threatening tears. I swallowed back my own hysteria and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay. Everything's okay. Kate'll be right back." The words tasted sour in my mouth as the fear crept in again. I had a few questions of my own, not the least of them being, what was that thing and where did it come from?

Kate ran past the fence separating the road from a big industrial site and I lost sight of her as she ducked between buildings. It wasn't long before we heard another gunshot.

The two of us sat there in the backseat, not knowing what to do, but not daring to go out and find Kate ourselves. After a few minutes, my fear of being left stranded like a sitting duck overcame my fear of getting out of the car. I untangled my arm from Cameron's and opened the door.

"Mal, wait!" Cameron whimpered behind me. I checked my taser, prepping it to fire, before turning toward her.

"Lock the doors. I'll be right back." I tried to give her the most reassuring expression I could muster. She bit her lip and nodded before pulling the door shut and curling up in her seat.

I turned toward where I had last saw Kate and started walking carefully over to the alley between buildings. The shadows obscured almost everything, and it was a shock to my eyes when a pair of headlights suddenly turned down the alley towards me. I lifted my hand to shield my vision and kept moving forward. I heard a car door slam and suddenly there were two figures in front of the unknown car.

"Get in." I blinked in surprise as I heard the gruff voice of my Uncle Chris.

"Not even a hello? 'Nice to see you?" Kate sarcastically responded.

"All I've got at the moment is please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." He glanced over his shoulder while trying to usher Kate into the car.

"There's the brother I love." Kate scoffed. "Chris, there were two of 'em." Chris stopped.

"The alpha?"

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me."

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead." He bluntly stated.

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." Kate snapped at him. Chris sighed.

"How long will it take?" Kate shrugged.

"I give him 48 hours. If that." She walked past him. I took this as my cue to step in.

"Uncle Chris!" I called, jogging up to them. He turned, apparently surprised to see me.

"Mallory? I barely recognize you." He grinned.

"Come on, it hasn't been that long since I last saw you." I smirked, softly punching him in the shoulder. Kate appeared, looking behind me.

"Where's Cameron?" I holstered my taser before looking back at Kate's car and grimacing.

"I told her to lock the doors and stay in the car. She's probably worried sick." Kate gave me a "mom look," like I should know better than to leave my fifteen-year-old sister alone in the car. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Can it, sister. That innocent look doesn't work with me, I invented it." She stage whispered as she slung an arm around my shoulder and guided me to the car. Unfortunately, Cameron wasn't very forgiving of my decision to leave her in the car for her own good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey there! So this is the first time I've made it to posting more than one chapter of a story. Yay! This was kind of an experimental thing and so far the words just keep coming so I'm trying to get them out there as fast as possible!**

 **So, I've always loved Kate's first scene in the series (which is this chapter) and I had to put it in. Also, I have a lot of ideas for my two OCs. I know I haven't given a lot to go on with their backstory, but that will all be revealed in time. I'm soo excited to finally write something in the Teen Wolf universe! I love it so much. I'm not 100% decided on pairings yet, so that's up in the air, but I'll try and let you get to know the girls a little more in the next chapter because they're awesome!**

 **If there's something you're just dying to know or that you think needs a little more explanation, shoot me a review and I'll do what I can! Thanks!**

 **AustenLux**


End file.
